1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a component supply apparatus to supply electronic components in a bulk state such as chip components or the like one by one.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 6-232596 discloses an apparatus which supplies electronic components in a bulk state.
This apparatus has a belt for transferring chip components, a ratchet mechanism for moving the belt intermittently, a grooved cover for arranging the chip components on the belt in order, a stopper for bringing the chip components being transferred on the belt to a halt. The belt repeats a move and a halt alternately, and at the time of movement the forefront chip component contacts the stopper, and at the time of a halt the forefront chip component is taken out outside by a suction nozzle.
When mounting one electronic component on a circuit substrate with involvement of the aforementioned conventional apparatus, it is necessary to move back and forth between the component extracting position and the component mounting position, and further to move up and down the suction nozzle respectively at the component extracting position and the component mounting position. That is, time corresponding with the aforementioned nozzle operation becomes necessary each time one electronic component is mounted on the circuit substrate.
It becomes possible to accelerate the aforementioned component mounting time by expediting the nozzle operation speed. However, acceleration of the component mounting time has its own limit, because the trouble that the electric component drops out during the operation occurs when expediting the nozzle operation speed extremely. In this connection, this inconvenience occurs when an electric component is inserted within a housing recess of the component wrapping tape as well.
Especially, in recent years, speeding up component mounting on substrate and component insertion within the housing recess of the component wrapping tape is wanted, thus apparatus with such supplying performance that can follow these high speeds.